kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai
The Samurai is a high-ranking Nobody controlled by Roxas that is found in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Locations ''Kingdom Hearts II'' * Hollow Bastion * Twilight Town * The World That Never Was Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' A samurai. A high-ranking Nobody. Using swords and their sheaths as weapons, it can handle up to four weapons at a time. It attacks with calmness and efficiency. Make sure not to lose sight of it once it hides beneath the ground. After parrying its attack, it sits and waits, giving an opportunity to use reaction commands. Fight one-on-one while the others sit back and watch. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' An advanced Nobody well-suited to combat in close quarters. It pairs naturally high attack power with a dual blade attack that brings targets into submission. These Nobodies serve under Roxas. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' When Sora arrives at Memory's Skyscraper, a pair of Samurai Nobodies block Donald and Goofy while others surround Sora and transport him to the Station of Serenity, where Roxas attacks him. Appearance A Samurai has a distinctive cylindrical head that is a darker shade of grey than the most of the rest of its body. This head bears six diagonal slits on the front, three on each side. The majority of its body appears to be covered in a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front. Each sleeve has the Nobody emblem printed on them, and only the Samurai's black hands are visible. The black, featureless, pointed feet of the creature sprouts out from each of the legs of the jumpsuit. There is also a dark grey belt-like pattern that wraps around its waist, though it does not seem to have a purpose. The (also grey) swords used by the Samurai usually just float very close to it, either crossing behind its back or resting at either of its hips. The shape of certain parts of a Samurai's body, particularly its legs, have a vague resemblance to the design of the Nobody symbol, and it can, like all lesser Nobodies, contort itself in normally impossible ways. Strategy Samurai Nobodies do not attack very spontaneously. Rather, these Nobodies will remain calm and poised for a long while before sending a flurry of blade swipes at Sora. Moving slowly, but gracefully, Samurais wait for Sora's attack before attacking themselves. Their Reaction Command, Duel Stance, results in a classic stand-off between Sora and the Nobody. The command list then goes blank. Once the command The End appears, the command must be selected before the Samurai makes its move. If not, the Samurai will strike first and deal a fair amount of damage. If succesful, Sora will slice through the Samurai and deal heavy damage. If there are other Nobodies or Heartless in close proximity to Sora's Reaction Command strike, they will also be affected by the attack. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, the battle against Roxas features a very similar reaction command to his Samurai's "Duel Stance". In 358/2 days, these nobodies are the most powerful variety you will encounter, they deal high levels of damage, and since you lack the Duel Stance command, they will be far harder to take down than in other games. fr:Samouraï